Pancakes
by Sorry I Just Did
Summary: It's Friday, Friday. Gotta get down on Friday. It's Casual Friday and Percy refuses to eat his pancakes! Little fluffly oneshot I thought up of while working on Copycat. RnR?


**Heyy, while I'm working on the first chapter of Copycat, the percabeth fic I'm working on (used to be known as Daughter of Hecate), I thought of this fluffy story! Enjoy!**

**Me: -British accent- I want my porridge!**

**Percy: We don't have any porridge and what's with the accent?**

**Me: -British accent- No porridge! **_**Blasphemy!**_**I demand porridge this instant!**

**Percy: We don't have any porridge! And cut it out with the accent!**

**Me: -British accent- Well, the go buy some blasted porridge!**

**Percy: It's five in the morning! No way!**

**Me: -British accent- Yes you will!**

**Percy: Fine I will! –Twenty minutes later- Here's your damn porridge!**

**Me: -British accent- Why did you bring me this garbage? I want ice cream you fool!**

**Percy: But you- just- but, FINE! –gets a bloody ice cream- Here! –shoves ice cream in my face- Ranirose272 doesn't own anything. Thank god for that or who knows what she would make us do.**

**Me: -British accent- Why did you give me this bloody ice cream! I'm lactose intolerant! (AN: Not really)**

**Percy: -headdesk-**

Annabeth's POV

"Annabeth please let me give you a make-over!" My friend Caroline, from the Aphrodite cabin pleaded. "Tomorrow is Casual Friday and I just have to make you look even more beautiful than before!" She begged. Tomorrow was Casual Friday, meaning Chiron let us dress how we want for the day as long as it's appropriate. But there was nothing casual about it, everyone dressed to impress. Of course it was all casual wear, but it was everyone's BEST casual wear. And this was her last chance to convince me to let her give me a make-over considering it's after dinner and Chiron is going to call lights out and moment now.

"No Caroline, last time, I ended up in a yellow sundress and some ridiculous heels. I am not going through that again!" I said, reminding her of the last time. She wasn't the most fashionable daughter of Aphrodite, but she had the heart of one.

She pouted and said, "Please Annabeth, just one more chance?" I sighed. I obviously wasn't going to win this one.

"Fine, but no heels, eye shadow, mascara, low necklines, high hemlines, foundation, bronzer, long dangling earrings that make my ear hurt, heavy necklaces, big bulky rings, etc." I said, looking pointedly at her.

"Fine." She sighed. But then she smiled and gave me a hug. I hugged back and she took off.

"What did you just get yourself into?" Percy asked, materializing right next to me. I screamed and nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Gods Percy! You scared the crap out of me!" I said, placing a hand over my heart, trying to slow my breathing. He just chuckled.

"Did you steal my invisibility cap again?" I asked, but I already knew the answer considering it was in his hand.

He put his hands up and said, "Guilty as charged. " I rolled my eyes and snatched the hat away from him. Lately, he liked to steal my hat and scare me.

"So, tomorrow is going to be fun." Percy joked.

I groaned and said, "Gods, don't even mention it."

"But, Caroline is going to make you all pretty. Though I didn't wish you said no to some of those things…" Percy trailed off. I punched his arm. Being invincible and all he didn't feel anything, but being the great boyfriend he is, he pretended it hurt. I just rolled my eyes.

Soon lights out was called and I leaned up and kissed Percy on the lips.

"Good night Percy." I said, as I headed off to the Athena cabin. I could hear him chuckling in the background.

_The Next Day_

I woke up early and got out of bed. I was brushing my teeth when a pair of tiny hands grabbed me from behind and dragged me to a cabin. My captor forced me onto a chair in front o a pink vanity filled with make-up. Oh it was Caroline.

"Couldn't you have let me finish brushing my teeth before you ambushed me?" I snapped.

"Nope" She giggled and she went to work.

Half an hour later, I stepped out of the closet and twirled so Caroline could inspect me. She sat on her bed, thinking and finally said, "Perfect, go see yourself."

I rolled my eyes and went to the mirror. My hair was straightened and I had on an orange V-neck with a medallion at the middle of the neck, some short shorts, orange flats, some very intricate earrings, a blue string necklace with a circle medallion on it, pale pink lip gloss, and gold nail polish with clear on top. I insisted that she do them sea-green because of Percy's eyes but she said no because it wouldn't match and plus she was out of that color. I looked nice, but this was too dressy for me, but there was no getting out of this.

"I look nice, thanks Caroline." I said, giving her a hug,

"I knew you would like it!" She said, jumping up and down. I rolled my eyes just as the breakfast horn blew. Caroline grabbed my hand and we headed to the pavilion.

"Hey there you are. I thought you were kidnapped!" Malcolm said, as I sat down at our table.

"I was, but by Caroline." I said, referring to my outfit. He just nodded in understanding. We sat down and listened to the morning announcements. There was nothing unusual about today's, just the same old things about some classes being canceled due to the directors going of somewhere, certain areas of camp being closed due to damage control from a monster fight, certain rules being read over to emphasize their importance, nothing new.

Chiron finished his announcements and stepped off the podium. I got up and slid a portion of my meal to Athena and Poseidon and sat back down. I talked casually amongst my cabin mates. We discussed some of the big debates going on in the mortal world and we talked about some ideas for the Athena temple in Olympus.

It was about half-way through breakfast when Percy decided to finally show up. I saw him sneak into the pavilion, looking like a mess. His hair was even more ruffled than usual; he wore his camp T-shirt and a pair of shorts that I'm pretty sure he wore yesterday. I shook my head; he probably woke up late again. I was going to wake him up, but Caroline snatched me before I could.

I chuckled in amusement as I saw Chiron give him kitchen duty after breakfast for coming late. My half-sister Amelia looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I pointed at Percy. She looked in his direction and chuckled.

"How come you didn't wake him up today?" She asked.

"Caroline kidnapped me before I could." I replied, smiling. She just laughed. We carried on with our conversations and I kept sneaking glances at Percy. Sometimes I wished that they didn't have the rule in which you couldn't sit at other godly tables. I wanted to go sit with Percy so badly, but not because he's my boyfriend (I love saying that word) but because he looks so lonely. Usually Grover would sit with him, seeing that satyrs can sit wherever they want, but Grover was out on missions to help re-create the wild.

Percy looked up from his soggy pancakes and saw me looking at him. He smiled and mouthed, 'Want to help me with kitchen duty?'

I rolled my eyes and mouthed back; 'Maybe' He just pouted and went back to eating his soggy pancakes. Well, I wouldn't say he was eating them, more like picking at them viciously with his fork. Poor pancakes.

Breakfast ended and everyone started to hurry to get to their activities on time. Percy just sat there picking at his pancake. I rolled my eyes and went over to him. I sat down next to him and ruffled his hair.

"Stop playing with your food! It's not polite!" I scolded him.

"But I'm not hungry!" He said, like a child.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Fine, open up." I took his fork from him and put a piece of soggy pancake on it and fed him. He pouted but ate it anyway. I rolled my eyes and continued feeding him. I swear that boy could be childish that Matthew and Bobby at times.

"Now, would you like to tell me why you didn't get up on time today?" I asked, while he was wiping the syrup off his face.

"Well you see. I had this dream and you were in it. I was at this fashion show and you were one of the models, and you were modeling some bikinis. And I must say it was a very good dream." He said, smirking and wiggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and shoved piece of pancake in his mouth.

"Eat your own damn pancakes." I said, before walking away chuckling. I could hear him doing the same.

I was about to enter the arena when strong arms gripped my waist and turned me around. I came face to face with Percy, with syrup all over his face.

"You forgot my morning kiss." Percy said cockily.

"I'm sorry but I don't kiss guys with syrup all over their faces." I said looking pointedly at the syrup smeared everywhere. He frowned but then he wiped it off with his shirt and smiled.

"How about now?" He asked hopefully. I shook my head but I gave him a quick kiss anyway.

"Don't you have kitchen duties to attend to?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah." Percy said. He gave me a quick kiss and began to run towards the kitchen. I shook my head and watched him run towards the mess hall. He stopped and turned around. He ran back to me and whispered in my ear, "By the way I really like what you're wearing today."

I blushed furiously and smacked his chest, "Well don't get used to it." I whispered back. He just chuckled and ran back.

**So how did you like it? RnR? The link to Annabeth's outfit is on my profile if you want to see it.**


End file.
